Just Freemans
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: ONESHOT Oh, just another day with the Freeman brothers. Doing what they need to do to survive. HueyJazz & RileyAnjelika. Rater M for languagee. If you like it, review me. :


**Just Freemans**

**What A Day?**

It was a nice cool day at Woodcrest. Everybody was having a nice day with work and school and such. But at the Freeman's, it was nothing but nice, nor cool. Especially when you have a nigga like Riley. Their grandfather had died last year and they kept the house, which was already paid for by their grandfather anyway. It was hard on Huey even though they barely see eye to eye on certain things, he really did love his granddad. But now at 23 and Riley at 21, both grew to be quite handsome, both put on a bit of muscle, and both still have the attitudes they grew up with, especially Riley. But without their guardian, they are on their own at this point. They had Caeser as their roommate to help out, and he was happy to do it.

* * *

As for Jazmine Anjelika, and Cindy they also moved in together. They have a three bedroom house and they have jobs to support them. They sometime go over the boys house and chill with them for awhile before heading back home. Jazmine and Cindy have grown into 21 and 22 year old women. They have curves that they didn't have before. Their hair grew longer as well. Jazmine's hair is now straight and she keeps it that way and is at the middle of her back.. While Cindy is down to her butt. Anjelika has also grown well, and her hair is also at her butt. Her chest and butt are a bit larger than the other girls. She and the girls work as secretaries for top lawyers.

* * *

At the Freeman's house, Riley was sitting on the couch watching t.v, he was looking at BET and watching videos. He didn't have to work today since it's Saturday. He soon heard footsteps and turned to see who was making them. None other than his brother, Huey. He had on a white tee with Ecko jeans and white K-Swiss. He was starring at his brother who was starring right back at him.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at nigga?!" Riley snapped.

"I'm lookin' at yo' dumbass, that's what I'm looking at."

"Whatever nigga. Say, you wanna go over to the girl's house today?"

"For what?" Huey didn't like for his brother to get up all in his biz. "Where we there last night?"

"Yeah. But I wanna go again. And if you don't wanna that's you." Riley turned the tv off and stood up to walk out the door.

"You know that you have to call them first, ass."

"Huh? I'll call them when I'm on my way..."

"You'll call them now. They might not be at home."

"Aiight man." Riley sighed as he went to the phone by the small table near the couch. He picked it up and dailed the girl's number. He waited for one of them to answer, and Cindy answered.

"Hello?"

"Aye bay bay!"

"Hey Riley." Cindy sighed. "What's up?"

"I'm on my way there unless you got somethin' else to do."

"Oh...uh wait a sec...Jazz says you and Huey can come, we ain't doin' nuthin'."

"I'll come, I don't know bout Huey, even though Jazz invited him over." He looked at his brother when he said the last part. He didn't respond.

"Well, if not that's fine, cuz Jazz says if he's not coming over here then she's going over there."

"Well, she'll come here then while I go there."

"Okay then see ya."

"Bye." And he hang up. Huey was a bit confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cindy says since you ain't coming over there, then Jazz is coming here." Riley says with a smirk.

"Hm." Was all Huey could say. Jazz is his girl, and he usually is too busy to be with her like he wanted. So why the hell not. He shrugged, "Okay."

"Man, you KNOW you wanna tap that ass!"

"And you KNOW that I wanna beat yo' ass!" Huey went into the kitchen.

"Say Huey, do you have any rubbers?"

"What? You mean you're out already?" Huey said coming out with a can of Fanta orange.

"Yeah. You know how me and Anje do it." Riley said licking his lips.

"Apparently a little too much. I hope it falls off."

"Shut up nigga!"

"Whatever son." Huey went outside to sit on his porch. Upon doing that, he saw Jazmine walking up the sidewalk with Anjelika.

"Hey Huey!" Jazmine said waving.

"Hey." He responded. "I see you wasted no time getting here."

"Eh, you know how it is." Being three houses down the boys was what the girls wanted.

"I guess...hey Riley, the girls are here!" Huey yelled through the screen door.

"Aiight, hold on!" Riley heard the girls and was making sure he looked good looking in the mirror. "Okay here I come." He went outside and looked at the ladies. "Ladies."

"Hey Riley." Jazzmine said waving. Riley waved back and went to his girl, Anje.

"Aye bay bay!"

"Sup." She said giving him a peck on the lips. "Wanna go out somewhere?"  
"Hell yeah, let's go...see ya bro." Riley said as he and his girl walked off and out of sight.

"So."

"So?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Jazmine and Huey went inside the house to watch a movie.

"What chu wanna watch?"

"I don't care as long as it's good."

"How about Final Destination 3?"

"Sounds good." Huey popped in the movie into the DVD player.

Soon the movie started and the first part was a bit scary for Jazzmine, she snuggled up to Huey to feel safer. Huey smirked knowing how easily Jazmine can get scared. So he put his arm around her waist.

"I forgot how scary this is."

"Don't worry, it's just a movie." Huey said reassurring her. Jazzmine sighed as she try to enjoy it.

* * *

Riley was walking to the park with Anjelika. She was clinging on Riley's arm as they walked.

"Gurl...why you all up on me like that?"

"Because I want to shot them chicks know that I'm yo girl, that's all."

"You could be something else." She stopped and leg go of his arm and crossed hers.

"And what the hell does that mean, Riley?"

"I'm just sayin' that you could be one of my honies, that's all."

"One of your _hoes_ is what you're trying to say, huh?!"

"Now don't get mad..."

"I told you to drop them bitches anyway! But naw you got a rep to protect. Don't even bother to tell them that you got a girl who is down wit' chu."

"Anje just squash it, a'ight?"

"No!"

"Man...look, you know I don't get down with none of them girls like that but you. Now come on let's go where we want to go."

"Riley Freeman. I do_ not_ want to be treated like no hoe!"

"Who said I was treatin' you like a fuckin' hoe in the first place?!"

"When we fucked last week and you haven't called me since."

Riley was stunned. He was busy with his thug life that he forgotten all about her. He took her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace and held her tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry, k. I just been so busy that's all."

"Too busy for us?" Riley was confused.

"What you mean, _us_?"

"I'm pregnant Riley." Anjelika said slowly as Riley's heart went up his throat.

* * *

"Man that was a good movie, wasn't it?" Huey ask a stunned Jazmine.

"Y-yeah. It's scarier than the previews show."

"Yeah. They want to leave out most of the good parts. It's one of my favorite movies."

"Huey?"

"Hm?" He looked at her to see what she wanted.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it Jazz?"

"I want you to...uh...kiss me." She said blushing brightly.

"Oh. Well why did you just say so without being all nervous. We kissed before ya know."

"Yeah, but I want you to really...really _kiss_ me." Jazmine said with a wink. Huey got the idea.

"Come herre." He said as stood and went into his arms and into a blazing kiss.

* * *

"P-p-preagnant?!" Riley finally was about to say.

"Yes. I went to the doctors last week and he said that I was pregnant. You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm just...uh...surprised...that's all." Riley couldn't believe he was going to be a father, now. "I hope the damn thing is mines woman."

"What the fuck is you talkin' bout niggga?!" Anjelika was shocked to say that he thinks that the baby isn't his. "Of course the baby's yours, don't act like it ain't, fucka!"

"Yeah okay. Shit. What the hell am I goinna do now?"

"What?" Anjelika asked looking dumbfounded.

"I just ain't got shit together to bring no baby into this world girl."

"If you're thinking that I get an abortion. Yo' punk ass is sadly mistaken. With or without yo' ass, I"m going to raise this baby."

"Who said anything about without me, bitch? That's my child kid."

"Who you callin' a bitch, muthafucka?!" The argument went on for about ten minutes and Anjelika broke down crying into Rilye's arms. He vows to be there for there, thru thick and thin.

* * *

"That was good Huey. Real good."

"I'm glad you liked it Jazz." Huey said after an hour of intense love making. "I just want to keep you happy that's all."

"I want us to have a good steady future together Huey. I don't want to be with no body else ya know."

"Yeah. We've been thru so much over the years. There's no one else I rather be with than you."

"Oh Huey. I love you."

"Ah. I love you too." Huey said as he give his girl a longing kiss, Soon his cell rang and on the caller ID it says 'Riley' on it, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo Huey, guess what man?"

"What is it Riley?"

"Anje is pregnant with my baby!" Huey's eyes got big. "What?!"

"For real bro. She just told me. And I know the baby's mine so I ain't gon worry bout that, but damn man. Me, the thugmaster, going to be a father. Ain't this about a bitch!"

"Well, that's what you get for having unprotected sex Riley. Now you got a child to raise and it's time to straighten yo ass up!"

"Shut the fuck up nigga! I know that. I got this."

"Yeah, uh huh. So anyway..."

"Did you get Jazmine pregnant too?"

"No! Getting a woman pregnant should be planned, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm gon take her out to eat to celebrate. So I see ya later, one." With that Riley hung up.

"Did I heard right? Anje's pregnant with that fool's baby?"

"Yeah." Huey sighed. "And I know my dumbass is going to help him."

"Wow, wait til Cindy hears about this. She's going to be blown away and shit! I can't believe this. Damn, I knew that his dick would get his ass one day. Well. I'm glad we used protection."

"Yeah. Me too." Little did she know that they was so caught up earlier that they didn't think about protection. Could he be in the same boat as his brother.

"Say Jazz?"

"Hm?" She looked at her lover.

"I think, to be on the safe side, you get that morning after pill. We was so caught up that w didn't think about our own protection."

Jazmine's eyes got as big as saucers. She didn't think about it either. "Damn! Yeah, I'll do that early tomorrow. I ain't ready to have yo baby yet." She said with a smirk.

"If we keep forgettin' like we do, you might girl." Huey said with a raised eyebrow.

"If so, I bet ya I'll be ready." And with that said, Jazz gave her man a sweet kiss.


End file.
